i'LL Remember You
by mpkio2
Summary: Seqeul to "i'M Here For You". Freddie is dead. His family and friends are grieving his loss...except for one blonde-haired girl. Based on the song "I'll Remember You" by No Secrets. One-Shot. Seddie. Rated K
1. Part One

**A/N:**

**Go to the following link to read the first story "i'M Here For You":  
.net/s/5143608/1/iM_Here_For_You**

**Hello fellow iCarly and Seddie fans! I did not except my first Seddie (Sam/Freddie), and first iCarly fanfic, to receive so many reviews! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :)**

**So, how is Freddie's family and friends coping with his death? And what is happening with Sam?**

**Let's read, shall we.....**

**NOTE: All characters are their usual ages as in the TV Series.**

**Read and review! :)**

* * *

**i'LL Remember You**

**-Part 1-**

**

* * *

**The atmosphere in the corridors of Ridgeway High was very "Respectable" It was even quieter, if that could ever be true for a high school with a mixture of social groups mixed together under one roof; you could practically hear the echo's of the footsteps made by the numerous students who hardly talked, their minds still on the tragic event which occurred only a week ago. It also seemed darker, emptier.......like something was missing, something didn't quite feel right, something didn't fit.

And this something created a darkness that followed one particular person, one particular girl with blonde/brownish hair, more than the numerous other students that were emotionally hurt and affected by the tragic event. And this darkness did nothing but to remind her of what exactly what was missing. And she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

She couldn't believe, she wouldn't believe it, she can't believe it. One of her best friends, one of the friend's she knew practically most from her childhood, was dead. But, no! She just didn't believe it. And she denied it at all costs, even when people, students, teachers, teenagers, her own freaking whore of a mother, came up to her and said words of comfort to her. To her, however, it came out as a load of crap.

They didn't care about how she felt; no-one did. They didn't know how it felt to go through what she went through. They didn't know anything! Not a thing! Nothing. They just told her what she didn't want to here; she hated being pitied on more than being lied to. And that's what they were doing to here; lying through their brilliant white smiley happy teeth. How she envied their happiness......

But she was past this now, way, way past her feelings; she didn't have time for feelings, she's had enough with feelings – Look what happened to her when she did reveal any of her feelings; it all went to crap! She was focusing on bigger things, more trouble-making things, pleasure......

"Sam, stop!" Begged a blomp boy around the same age as the girl who had the boy pinned onto his locker. "I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry for what, Gibby!?" The girl's eyes flashed with an emotion she never showed to the public....Heck, she never showed it on her best friend's popular web-show "iCarly". "You're sorry for what?" She half demanded, half screamed this sentence.

Half the students in the corridor were looking at her with fear, afraid she was going to kill the frightened boy. She felt their eyes on the back of her head and she snapped her head around at them, glaring them down a face that looked murderous, but eyes that told a different story. The group of students jumped.

"Well, what are you all looking at!?" She looked at all the students and by the time she had looked at all of them in the eye, they had all dispersed the corridor and left her with her victim; the boy who was at her mercy. She looked back at the frightened boy who winced under her stare.

"Now," She said slowly and dangerously looking down at her prey. "What are you sorry for saying?" She said it as if it was the last time she was going to ask this question.

"That you're s-sad," The boy said in quiet voice, stuttering near the end of his words. For some odd reason, he wasn't sure if it was the right answer; he prayed it was.

"And I'm not sad, am I?" It was a demand, not a question. It was a demand for her victim to say "You're not, you're not!" Not to tell her the truth. She slammed the boy against his own locker to reinforce her strength to him. "Am I!?" She said angrily, awaiting a reply from the scared blomp boy. He shook his head immediately.

"No," Her prey said, quickly. "No, of course you're not," A smile crept on to her already angry face, proud of her intimidation skills.

She wasn't very happy at what she done, but it had to be done, no matter what. She couldn't let people think she was weak....and she wasn't! She was Sam Pucket, for crying out loud! No-one in the entire school was tougher than her; she was the official winner of Arm-wrestle tournament in the whole school! She had a reputation to protect and stand by....and she wasn't going to let Gibby ruin it by commenting her about her "feelings". She had given up on her feelings.....she wasn't going to let them back in her life so easily!

"But-" The intimidating girl hadn't realised she was looking down at the corridor floor as she was thinking. Her eyes shot back up and locked with the boy's eyes, who was staring at her, curiously, wonderment...amazement? "You do look sad,"

Sam was about to let Gibby go, bored with her punching-bag and ready to go and skive-off her next lesson, English. It was the one lesson she hated out of all of her classes. Why? She never thought about the reasons. Just like how she never thought about the reason why she hated hospitals, and gadgets, and computer-stuff and even dumpsters! But she wasn't going to think of any reasons. She was going to put on an intimidating expression and play with her punching-bag so more, now changing her mind.

"What!?" The girl with blonde/brownish hair exclaimed, and the boy whimpered at the volume of her voice. She tightened her grip on him even more tightly and slammed, yet again, against his locker. "What did you say!?"

"No, I-I Did-didn't mean-" The boy clumsily fell over his words, making himself sound more like an idiot than he usually did, and Sam, mentally, laughed at his misfortune. While the boy, mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He shouldn't have said that!

Sam pulled her right hand backwards, clenched it into a tight and strong fist, ready to hit her target which was her punching-bag, or more formally known as "Gibby". The boy closed his eyes tight, ready for the pain and the impact he so stupidly was about to cause to happen to his face. But, thankfully for him, he was saved by Sam's best friend....

"Sam!" A girly with long brown hair and eyes to match, came descending down the last steps of a staircase, her clean, red English book in her hand, and her eyes, locked on to what her best friend was doing, shock evident in her eyes.

The girl whose name was called out mere seconds ago, let go of her victim, prey and punching-bag. He fell to the floor in a way which one could describe as a mixture of "Comical and fear". His books scattered on the floor and he hastily tried to retrieve them all. The girl with long brown hair, kindly helped him and smiled to him as he left the corridor to his next lesson. Both friend's were left in the corridor, alone.

"Oh!" Sam was the first to speak, putting on a voice that sounded surprised to see her friend standing there. "It's you Carl's," She put on a fake voice and a fake innocent smile to go with it, which she had used on hundreds of occasions. "What are you doing here?"

"What were you doing to Gibby?" Carly was obviously upset and Sam could tell just by the look on her face and the emotion in her voice, and emotion Sam hardly used.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said in a confused voice, her arms moving around the emphasize her thoughts. "I do that all the time to Gibby!"

"No you don't, Sam," Carly said, trying to calm her voice down. She was trying to look into Sam's eyes but, for some reason, Sam was avoiding Carly's eyes. "And you know it,"

Sam cursed Carly for knowing everything about her. She cursed "friendship" all together, for it was "friendship's" thought in the first place. But she couldn't stop but to agree with her best friend.....although, she didn't say this out loud:

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said, denying everything Carly was telling her. She folded her arms and looked down at her feet, which where fiddling with her shoelaces. "I'm fine,"

"You don't look it," Carly said in a concerned voice, still trying to get Sam's eyes to look into her own. "You look sa-" But before Carly could finish her sentence, Sam took off down the corridor and said as she left:

"I'm going to the library," The girl who hated English lesson's shouted as she walked down the corridor. "Have fun in English, Carl's,"

"You can't deny your feelings for ever, Sam!" Carly shouted after her friend, who continued to walk away.

"Whatever," Sam replied in a dull voice. But she knew deep down that her best friend was right, she was always right.......

--

Nowadays, the school library seemed to be Sam's only place of sanctuary away from the many teachers and students she came face-to-face with. Almost half the population of the students in the school were fans of "iCarly" and, seeing how Sam co-hosted the show, many students would ask her questions about the death of the boy with brown flat hair that spiked up near the end. If it wasn't a question about how he died and if a real cause for the death was found, it was questions about when then funeral was going to take place. Even, once or twice, a teacher would ask such questions. Once even, a teacher demanded Sam to answer his questions, or she would lower Sam's grade (A D-) to an even lower grade.

Not wanting to be bombarded with questions anymore, Sam decided to take shelter from these bombs. She found the library which was the place to protect her. How? She didn't know how, really. She just knew it was the perfect place to hide from any students, including during lessons. She hated school lessons now more than she used to, if that were possible. Why? Again, she had no idea. She had also noticed that she had started to gain hatred from things that never really bothered her before but, for now, they did.

She knew that by skiving-off lessons, she had just forced the bombs of questions to hit her best friend: Carly Shay. But she figured Carly was strong enough to take them on, and she sure seemed like she could. Wait....did that mean that Sam was weak? That she couldn't even face some little questions? Was she that weak? No, she was Sam Pucket! She was strong! She was strong! She could handle anything!

But a voice at the back of her head told her otherwise.......

--

After Sam had spent the rest of the school day moping around in the school library, she left the school around 3 O'clock. She then took the subway to her best friend's apartment. Apparently, Carly had something she had to announce to her. Sam wasn't exactly in the best mood to talk to Carly, not after the little chat they had in the corridor. Sam wished she could just be left alone and not come. But her conscious (that she hardly listened to) told her "That would be mean!" And she agreed.

So here she was, about to enter the apartment building, hoping Carly wasn't about to start off "Round 2" of their unfinished chat.

As Sam entered the building and entered the warm foyer, she noticed a set of card's and an arrangement of flowers were left on Lewbert's, the apartment's doorman, desk. A small tray that was packed filled with cards and labelled "To Freddie Benson/ 1993-2009". Next to the tray was and arrangement of different flowers. Sam took a moment to look at what was in front of her, still deny that the geeky-laptop-super-dork was actually gone. But this moment was disturbed as she heard crying from behind her.

Sam turned around and there, standing in a pathetic stance, with a handkerchief, in one of her hands around her face, was the crying Ms. Benson.

"Sorry, I-" Sam started to leave, feeling she had stained her welcome around , but the sobbing mother shook her head and walked towards the tray of cards that were on the desk.

"It-it's fine," she said in a quiet weeping voice, moving closer to the tray. She was looking at something on the desk and when Sam looked at the spot where 's eyes were lying on, Sam gasped and thought Freddie had returned to her. However, when picked up the photo frame, Sam's heart sank. It was a picture of Freddie, smiling his goofy smile......that dorky smile that Sam loved. "It's OK,"

Sam heard speak and when Sam looked up at Ms. Benson and saw the weeping mother smile kindly at her, Sam jumped backwards a bit. was hugging the picture to her chest. "I love him, too," Her smile was hiding something..... a knowledge of some sort that Sam couldn't pin point on.....

"W-What?" Sam asked in a shocked and confused voice. "I-I don't l-"

"I know, Sam," Sam's heart started to race now; how the heck did find out!? She couldn't of found out!? "I've always known," This had to be a trick, it had to be! "You were the one for my Freddie-weddy,"

And at that point, Ms. Benson fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrobably, the picture of the smiling Freddie still clutched in her arms, protectively, strongly. Sam was at lost to do. She took a step forward, but Ms. Benson said:

"Don't!" Sam stood backwards and Ms. Benson went on..... "It's all my fault," she wept as she let the tears fall out of her eyes and land on the picture of Freddie. "If I hadn't have told him to wear those stupid defective anti-electric gloves, he would still be here with us.....with you," Sam had never felt so guilty in her entire life. She couldn't stand the scene that was in front of her; a mother blaming herself for the death of her son, when the one who was truly responsible was keeping quiet....herself. She mentally told herself to say something....but she didn't.

"It's my fault, all my fault....." Ms. Benson could hardly form sentences now, with her sobbing taking over. "Why did I give them to him? I'm a bad mother, such a bad mother," And she kept on sobbing, pathetic, blaming herself, crying.....

Sam felt like she should comfort her, pick her up from the floor and rub her back and....just....comfort her! Why didn't people comfort each other, nowadays? Why didn't no-one comfort her, Sam, when Freddie had passed away? And then another pang of guilt hit Sam's heart when she realised what she had thought. People had tried to comfort her....but she pushed them away.....she was done with "feelings", wasn't she? Why should she care?

Sam should do something, and she knew she should....but she didn't. She merely walked up to the staircase and started to climb the stairs; she wasn't in the mood to be "lifted" to Carly's floor. She climbed the stairs to the 34th floor and left a weeping mother to cry other her dead son, which she so truly believed, she had caused......

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that, I'm unfortunate to announce, is the end of this story.....**

**No, I'm joking, obviously! This story is going to be a Two-Shot!**

**It was, initially, going to be a "One-Shot" but I wrote too much and decided to put into two parts. Part Two is being written as you read this! :)**

**So how do you like it so far? Good? Bad?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Also, this fanfic is based (And titled after) a song called "I'll Remember You" by No Secrets.**

**To listen to the song, go here:  
www. youtube. com/watch?v=7_zpVly8vVU**

**Part Two is coming soon! :)**


	2. Part Two

**A/N:**

**Here is part 2 to "i'LL Remember You"**

**Sorry for the long delay.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**i'LL Remember You  
-Part 2-**

* * *

Sam had reached Carly's floor in no more than ten minutes. The trip up the stairs was tiring, but she preferred than to taking the elevator. She found Carly's apartment and, not meaning to do so, looked behind her and looked at the door that was Freddie's front door, expecting the nerdy geek to come out of the door any minute. But Sam was disappointed to find no geeky nerd to spur out from the door.

She sighed and, knowing she was allowed entry, opened the door to Carly's apartment.

"Carly?" Sam's echo around the deserted room. The usual objects in Carly's apartment were all there; the couch, the TV, Spencer's sculpture (which was unusual, actually), and all the kitchen objects. The only thing that was missing were people; Carly and her brother Spencer were nowhere to be seen. "Spencer?" Her voice echoed, again. She was alone.

But why would Carly invite her, Sam, over to her apartment if she wanted to tell her something? Maybe it's a trick, was the first consumption that popped in her mind. But, no; Carly would never do anything like that! Would she? Maybe this was payback for how she, Same, acted in school earlier that day? Could it be?

Sam decided she should search the room; perhaps Carly and Spencer had left the house and had left a message for Sam. She went into the kitchen and found no note on the kitchen counter where she usually found note's address to herself. It was strange.

"Carly, this isn't funny!" Sam exclaimed so Carly could hear her, if she was in the house. There was no reply....but Sam could now hear an annoying beeping noise. The noise was coming from around the TV set. She went to investigate and found that it was the VHS player. On the VHS player there was a note that read:

Dear Sam,

Press "Play"

And so, following the note's instructions, Sam turned the TV on and pressed the "Play" button on the remote control. Automatically, the video in the VHS player, played. Carly was on screen now, looking as she usually looked. At the bottom right hand corner read today's date: 05/15/09, and the Time: 3:12p.m. That was no less than 10 minutes ago! Sam decided she would forget about her thoughts for a minute and listen to the video:

"Sam," Carly started rather, lamely and uncomfortably. "I know you're gonna think this is very stupid, but it's the only way I'm gonna get through to you," Sam knew where this was going, and was going somewhere or something she wanted to talk about.....she just didn't want to. Sam even had the urge to pick up the remote control and turn off the video; she didn't have to listen to this! Who did Carly think she was!?

"Sam, don't turn off this video," Carly said in a warning voice, as if she could see exactly what Sam was doing at that moment. Sam practically froze as she grabbed the remote. "Just hear me out," Why should I?, Sam thought. "Please," Carly seemed to beg at this point and Sam decided to let more of the video play on:

"You've been acting different, Sam," Sam looked away from the TV set; Carly was looking as if she was analyzing Sam from inside the TV. It made Sam feel uncomfortable. "You haven't been yourself," She was fine! Sam was fine! Nothing was wrong with her....she hadn't changed!

"And so, I and the many views of iCarly have made you this....." The next thing Sam saw on the screen was a shook: It was a collaboration of videos from the many fans of iCarly telling Sam to "cheer up". It was on for at least 5 minutes. When it had ended, Carly was back on the scene and said:

"Will you start acting yourself? Please?" And then, Carly's begging face was gone off of the screen, and the TV turned off.

"Well," came a voice descending down the stairs from behind Sam who was sitting on the couch. "Will you?"

Sam stood up and turned to face her best friend with an expression of annoyance, but her eyes speaking and saying something different. "Will I what?"

"Start acting yourself?" Carly asked in a kind voice and smiling. Sam wanted to whip that fake smile off of her face.

"I'm fine, Carly," Sam said in a distant voice as she turned her back to her and walked away from Carly. Who the heck did she think she is!?

"There you go!" Carly exclaimed as she walked after Sam into the kitchen area. "Walking away from your feelings!"

"I don't have any feelings, Carly!" Sam almost shouted at Carly's determined face. "I'm fine, for the last time!"

"No!" Carly shouted, sounding more and more upset with her best friend as their "Round 2" chat moved on. "People who are "fine" don't go around shouting at people and avoid their questions at all costs!"

"This isn't about FREDDIE!" Sam turned her face onto her friend and practically shouted that last part, her face turning red as she did so. "This is about ME!"

"I didn't say anything about Freddie!" Carly replied, her cheeks becoming flustered. "You did!"

Sam had just realised she was right; Carly didn't even mention Freddie's name at all. "T-That was a mistake......" But Carly was smarter than that.

"Sam, just admit it, will you!?" Carly said loudly getting annoyed with Sam's behaviour.

"Admit what?" Sam asked as she glared into Carly's eyes.

"Admit that you're upset over Freddie....." If Carly thought Sam was going to admit that, she had another thing coming!

"I'M NOT!" Sam didn't mean to shout so strongly. "I have no feelings for him, now drop the subject!"

At this point, Sam decided it was a good point to forget about Carly's interrogation and concentrate on something else; grabbing some food from the fridge was a good idea. She opened the fridge, seeing what food Spencer had brought; there wasn't much but Sam saw a plate that had at least a hundred pieces of ham stacked on it. Why there was a plate of ham in the fridge, Sam didn't quite know ("Probably one of Spencer's sculptures" she thought), but she took out the plate nonetheless, ready to take it into the living are to eat.

As Sam closed the fridge door, plate of ham in hand, ready to sit on the couch, Carly stood in front of her, a dark and sad expression on her face, her arms folded.

"What?" Sam asked as she placed a piece of ham in her face. "What do you want, Carly?"

Carly said nothing. She merely moved a little forward towards Sam (which Sam moved a little back), grabbed Sam's free plate-holding-hand, and placed a small remote control in her hand. Sam looked at the remote control for a little and then back to Carly, trying to figure out what Carly was trying to tell her.

The remote control looked awfully familiar to Sam.....where the heck had she seen it and what does she remember holding it before?

"June 16th," Carly said in a calm and quiet voice as if to give Sam a hint......and Sam finally understood.

Carly knew. Carly knew about everything; it all made sense now....the video, the argument, why Carly was standing in front of her with that look on her face. Carly knew that Sam was the one that caused Freddie's death.

Sam lifted her head up, slowly, to face Carly with her shocked, unmoving eyes. For once in her life, Sam didn't know what to say to Carly; she always had something to say to her, but not know. She wanted to say something but she didn't what to say, what do you say when your best friend finds out you caused the death of another friend? Sam really wanted to know the answer.

"Carly, I....." With nothing to say, Sam decided that registering Carly's name was a good place to start, but her sentence faded. Carly, to Sam's utter disbelief, turned and started to climb the stairs. She stopped halfway, however, turned, looked down at Sam and said:

"The funeral's tomorrow. Come if you want, but I doubt you'll be there,"

And with that Carly climbed the remaining stairs to her bedroom, the sound of loud slam could be heard from up above.

Sam slumped herself on the couch, surprised to discover that she did not want to eat the plate of ham in her hand anymore......

--

It was a grey and miserable day on the 23rd of June. On a hill, in a cemetery, a respectable amount of people dressed in black formal wear sat quietly on the chairs that faced a coffin that held a boy of no more than thirteen years of age, a boy that had all lost because of a stupid prank.....

A vicar stood in front of them, speaking comforting words to them all, but half of them could hardly hear what the vicar was saying; Ms. Bensen's uncontrollable sobbing was overpowering the vicar's voice ten times over. But he ignored her sobbing and went on.

Ms. Bensen, who was sobbing all the while, intangible words such as "Not real," or "Wrong boy," could be heard, was resting her head on Carly's older brother Spencer who sat next to Ms. Bensen for support. Carly was sitting next to her brother (She was dressing in a black blouse and skirt), her eyes down at the ground trying to stop the tears from falling down her face.

He was gone. Freddie was actually gone, and she couldn't believe it. Why did he have to go? Why? An answer came to her mind immediately; Sam.

It was Sam's childish antics that lead her and all of the people that loved and cared for Freddie so much to be sat her at his funeral. Carly turned her head around to look at the many people who had attended. She saw the whole of Freddie's family, some teenaged boys who were from Freddie's "Tech Club", and even some of Sam's and Carly's family were attending. Carly was surprised when she woke up to find her father sitting on the couch when she awoke. When she asked why he was here, he replied that he came to give his respects to Freddie and for support for his daughter. It meant a lot to Carly.

And, although it was a great surprise to see her father (not being able to see him in over five years), Freddie's death wasn't worth it; Carly rather had Freddie alive than to see her father, even though she loved her father dearly. Losing one loved one wasn't worth seeing another.

Carly continued to scan through the group of people, but Carly couldn't find Sam anywhere amongst the people. Carly never thought Sam would miss this, not Freddie's funeral and, although Carly said she doubted Sam would come, she didn't mean a word of it; she was just upset with Sam for not being true to not only her, but to herself. She loved Freddie, and Carly knew that. If Carly hadn't come across that remote control, Carly would never had figured that Sam had, somehow, tweaked the RoboDogo300 remote control to malfunction and make Freddie stand on a button that would make oil to cover Freddie and cover him in feathers. Although, that never happened, Carly had discover while tidy up the attic, had found a bunch of ropes the held up a bucket of oil and feathers. When Carly had discovered these, it had all made sense; it was one of Sam's pranks, a prank that never worked and had caused Freddie's death.

Carly felt sorry for her friend, for Sam; the guilt she dealt must be unbearable to handle, which was why she was lashing out at Gibby at school almost daily for no apparent reason. And Carly didn't see why Sam wouldn't come to the funeral; to say how sorry she was, to apologize, to say how much she loved him....for closure.

But if this was how Sam was going to deal with the grief of losing Freddie, Carly really couldn't do anything about it; she just had to let her friend deal with her sadness in her own way.

The coffin started to be lowered into a hole that was already dug into the ground. Ms. Bensen sobbed louder, rain feel from the skies, and a tear left Carly's eye....

--

Unknown to the group of people on the hill, a girl with brownish/blonde hair was secretly watching close by. She knew she had to come to talk to Freddie, to tell him everything, to apologize....for closure. But she wasn't going to do now, not with everyone sitting there; no, she was going to wait until everyone left the hill and then, and only then, Sam was going to make her move and talk to Freddie for one last time....

--

When the chairs were stacked away, the group of people deserted the scene and the hill empty, Sam walked slowly up to the hill to where Freddie rested for all eternality. But Sam refused to believe it, refused to believe that Freddie was gone. When she finally reached the top of the hill, however, her heart stopped at what she saw. There in the ground was Freddie's tombstone and on the tombstone it read:

_Here lies:_  
FREDDIE BENSEN

_Son and dear friend...._

_Born September 17__th__ 1996 – Died June 16__th__ 2009_

There was, in front of her, proof that Freddie was gone. She didn't deny it any longer, she couldn't anymore. She stood still staring at the tombstone for awhile, not sure how to start. Sam decided to do something she hardly ever did; speak from the heart.....

"Freddie," It was as if she was speaking to him....like he was there standing in front of her.... "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want you to die," Sam fell to her knees and placed a hand on the cold tombstone. "I did this to you. This is all my fault, all because of a stupid prank, all because I wanted revenge from how you humiliated me in front of the English class," Tears started to threat to escape her eyes. "I never wanted this to happen, but I did make this happen. I'm-I'm sorry, Freddie," She kissed her hand and then placed it back on the tombstone. "I'm really, really sorry,"

Sam stood up slowly and placed a punch of flowers (a note written on the side of the flowers that read "I love you,") near Freddie's tombstone.

"Just so you know Freddie, it was a very special friend that helped me come here. I don't know how I could have lived with myself if I hadn't of done this,"

Howling in the wind could be heard....

"Good-bye," Sam said in a quiet voice. "I'll remember you," She turned and left the hill, leaving Freddie in her memories, forever.

Close by on the hill, behind a tree, Carly stood with a weak smile placed on her face....

* * *

**A/N:**

**At last! It's complete.**

**Sorry it took me forever to update this chapter; I've been pretty lazy, but I'm on Christmas break from college so I had time to finish this! :)**

**What did you think? Dramatic and sad, huh?**

**BTW: 16th June was the date this story was published!  
**

**Reviews are most appreciated as always! Love you guys! :)**


	3. Last AN Note Thank You

**A/N:**

**OK, this is kinda embarrassing. LOL**

**I forget to mention in my last A/N that this is the end of this iCarly Seddie-ish Two-Shot. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter or if you thought this was "Part 3".**

**I would just like to thank everyone for all of the favs/alerts wonderful reviews and support you gave me! I really do appreciate it! :)**

**Hopefully I will see you all again in the new year with more iCarly fanfic stories! :)**

**For now, though, see ya soon and thanx for reading my this story!**


End file.
